


Early Morning

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy warm morning with Jared and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: fold

The sound of the trash man woke him, the beeping and grinding of the machine and the loud yell of workers calling out to each other. It was mid morning at least but Jared had no real desire to be awake and judging from the shallow breaths of the man beside him, the feeling was mutual. The blanket was folded back, sunshine spilling over smooth tanned skin. Gorgeous.

Jensen was always the most beautiful thing in Jared's world.

Dipping down, Jared placed a soft a kiss over the man's shoulder. Even in his sleep Jensen rolled toward Jared, arm falling out to the side and resting against Jared's chest.

Smiling softly, Jared shifted over his lover, sliding his lips over Jensen's collarbone. Jensen's skin tasted slightly salty from the night before when their bodies had been covered in a fine sheen of sweat and Jared lapped at the flavor, humming softly.

A hand settled in Jared’s hair, loosely curling, dragging through the strands. “Too early,” Jensen murmured, his voice deep with sleep.

Jared chuckled and settled his weight over Jensen, pressing his lips into his lover’s neck. “Nah, not really.”

“Is it noon?” Jensen asked through a grumble, coughing softly.

Pushing up, Jared glanced over at the clock and shook his head. “No. It’s eleven thirty.”

“Too early,” Jensen insisted once more, a deep laugh rumbling between them.

Jared slid off Jensen’s body and tucked in behind him, pulling his lover up against his chest and curling his body around Jensen’s. “Okay, back to sleep.”

“Definitely.” Jensen slid his arm over Jared’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly.

Jared closed his eyes and ignored the sounds from outside because it was kind of better to ignore the world and just enjoy the man he loved for a while.

~End


End file.
